Detection of a defect on a sample by an optical inspector indicates the location and type of the defect on the sample. In the event an image of the detected defect is desired, the platform location is recorded and the sample is removed from a first platform included in optical inspector. The sample is then placed on a second platform included in a microscope. The second platform included in the microscope is then adjusted such the recorded location. Once the second platform is adjusted to the recorded location, an image of the sample at that location is captured.